1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in ophthalmology and more particularly to improvements in artificial intraocular lenses (pseudophakoi) used for the correction of aphakia and re-establishment of binocularity in aphakia.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Well-fixed and well-centered intraocular lens implants are known to produce stable retinal images with stable space localization and offer the best chance of re-establishment of binocularity in cases of aphakia.
Many techniques of lens implantation, including suturing to the ciliary muscle as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,870 and iris diaphragm fixation as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,616 for example, have been used. The later is considered to be a safe procedure giving good stability and the present invention deals with improvements in this general type of pseudophakos. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved "iris clip" implant having a fastening or haptic section comprised of both posterior and anterior iris clips which are in the form of loops and/or struts of wire or wire-like material.
Hitherto, anchoring of the anterior clips of this type of pseudophakos required the formation of holes in the lens edge which, e.g. by drilling, were extended from the edge into the lens body.
In view of the high plus powers required of artificial intraocular lenses which cause such lenses to ordinarily have thin and/or relatively acute edges, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,616 for example, the forming of anterior clip anchoring holes or openings in the lens edge becomes a delicate and difficult operation to perform successfully. Edge chipping and/or other lens fracturing produce a high scrap yield.
The anchoring of posterior clips, on the otherhand, have not presented the aforesaid problems in that they are normally anchored in holes drilled inwardly of the lens edge and generally parallel to the lens axis.
Accordingly, it is a principal objective of the present invention to overcome the prior art problems and difficulties in anchoring anterior iris clips of pseudophakoi and to thereby provide simple and inexpensive implantable devices of exceptional structural integrity and functional dependability.